disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleanliness is Next to Badliness
"Cleaniness is Next to Badliness" is the thirty-second episode of Darkwing Duck. Synopsis F.O.W.L. calls Steelbeak and tell him that they need money to run the organization and that he must do several bank heists in a short period of time. Steelbeak doesn't want to do it until they tell him they will have to cut his salary, then he agrees. He calls on Ammonia Pine and sweet talks her into doing his dirty work for him. Gosalyn decides that she wants to organize a Darkwing Duck fan club. However, the only reason she wants to do it is for merchandising and making money. Darkwing is a little hesitant and receives a message from S.H.U.S.H. about several bank robberies. He tells Gosalyn to clean her room while he goes to investigate. He finds the bank has been knocked over and cleaned out. Gosalyn and Honker show up with several kids and she tells Darkwing that they are the fan club. He reluctantly starts to describe his investigation. The kids question his ability and he tells them that it would take an army of villains to knock over a bank and leans on the bottom of the building. It starts to slide down the street and Darkwing gets crushed trying to stop it. He notices the soap bubbles and figures that Ammonia Pine must be behind the robberies. Meanwhile, Ammonia and Steelbeak knock over and rob another bank. Darkwing figures that she must be working with a partner. As he is contemplating his next move in his secret hideout and Gosalyn brings in the fan club kids who are blindfolded. She convinces Darkwing to show off his abilities and Darkwing obliges. Gosalyn starts selling stuff and making money and Darkwing begins to think that this fan club is helping his image. Darkwing puts on a performance in front of a crowd of admirers and as he is doing so, Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine show up and crash the show. Darkwing and Launchpad do battle against the two villains and win because Ammonia's vehicle runs out of soap and they run away. Later Gosalyn realizes that the Darkwing Duck fan club is interfering with Darkwing's ability to do his job and is actually putting his life at risk. Darkwing doesn't think so and as he heads out with Launchpad in the Thunderquack, he takes some of the kids from the fan club. They track down Ammonia and Steelbeak. As Steelbeak distracts Darkwing and Launchpad, Ammonia hits them with soap and the kids get captured. Steelbeak tells Darkwing not to follow them or they will do in the kids. As they get away, Ammonia asks Steelbeak to marry her and Steelbeak puts her off until they finish the mission. One of her alarms goes off and she goes to clean up some gum that was stuck to a bench. While they are distracted, Honker uses some soap to get out of his ropes and gets away. Darkwing feels terrible that the kids are in danger and feels that he should have gone ahead and dissolved the fan club like Gosalyn said. Honker makes it to Gosalyn's room and tells her what happened. She decides to make a huge mess to lure Ammonia to the house so they can rescue the kids. F.O.W.L. calls Steelbeak and tells him that since he and Ammonia work so well together that they will be permanent partners. Just then Darkwing and Launchpad show up and Steelbeak winds up putting Darkwing in the soap tank on the vehicle. Ammonia's radar goes off and they take off for Gosalyn's house. As Ammonia concentrates on cleaning the house, Launchpad gets Darkwing out and Darkwing ambushes Steelbeak. Steelbeak gets mad at Ammonia for letting her obsession with cleaning distract her and tells her that he doesn't even want to be near her anymore. He starts rolling around in the dirt just to demonstrate and Ammonia tells him that she is going to report him to High Command. Darkwing rescues the kids and Ammonia's vehicle becomes clogged. She grabs Steelbeak and uses the last of the soap suds to blast away. Gosalyn tells Darkwing that she messed up her room to save the day and Darkwing tells her that crime-fighting is a dirty job after all. Trivia *During the first scene, when Steelbeak starts talking to F.O.W.L. high command, his jacket switches from purple to white several times. It continues to switch back and forth through the scene, and a few other times later in the episode. In close ups he tends to be shown wearing purple, where as long shots mostly show him wearing white. *F.O.W.L (The Fiendish Organization for World Larceny) originally appeared in an episode of DuckTales (1987). *This is the first time that two F.O.W.L. agents team-up. *The title is a pun on the saying "Cleanliness is Next to Godliness" Home video releases DVD * Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 Gallery vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h50m25s31.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h51m11s229.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h51m20s77.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h52m19s151.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h52m37s77.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h52m54s249.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h53m14s187.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h54m45s76.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h55m57s28.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h56m00s61.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h57m42s45.png Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes